


Losing Is Winning After All

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sparktober, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Elizabeth make a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Is Winning After All

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Losing Is Winning After All  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 441  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir  
>  **Summary:** John and Elizabeth make a bet.  
>  **A/N:** written for my [Sparktober](http://sparktober.livejournal.com) bingo card(flesh) [Here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/298183.html)

“Lie still.” He whispered the command against her skin. A huge smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he watched the goose bumps begin to pepper her body. Elizabeth was always so responsive to his touch. The slightest caress to her flesh and she would begin trembling beneath him. Just as she was doing now.

“Elizabeth.” He shook his head sadly as he tsked, “You’re supposed to at least try.”

“I’m sorry, John. I am trying. But how can you expect me to be still when you’re doing that?” She wiggled again as she spoke. 

“You did say that you could handle anything I could dish out.” He ran his hand down her leg. “We have a bet and everything.” As she wiggled even more, a much put upon sigh escaped him. “Maybe, I should just stop.”

She remembered saying she could handle it but if she had known this was what he was going to choose to do she just might have rethought the whole thing. “Don’t you dare!” She didn’t want to lose the bet anymore than he did.

“Well, are you going to be good?”

She nodded her head. “I’ll try harder.” Elizabeth clutched the sheet in her hand and prayed she would be able to hold still this time.

John bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud at the look of concentration on her face. It almost made him want to give in. Almost. “Okay, but this is the last time. If you move again you lose.” With a stern look in her direction, he went back to the task at hand.

He slid his hand slowly up her leg; his fingers lingered for a moment on the soft skin behind her knee before moving on to caress her hip. But before he could go any further, Elizabeth jumped as if the touch had sent waves of shock racing through her body.

With a huge smile on his face, John declared, “That’s it, I win! You have to do whatever I ask you to do without complaint.”

Elizabeth groaned out loud. She could just imagine the kind of things he would ask her to do. “We might as well get this over with. What do you want?”

Grinning from ear to ear, John bent his head to whisper in her ear.

With a shocked look on her face, Elizabeth pulled away. “But that’s...”

His smile widened as he quickly interrupted. As he pulled her closer to his body, he whispered, “It’s what I want.”

As his arms engulfed her, Elizabeth realized that maybe loosing the bet wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
